1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle peripheral obstacle notification system. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle peripheral obstacle notification system which, used on a construction machine such as a large-sized dump truck working at a mine, performs detection and notification of obstacles near the vehicle body so as to efficiently evade the contact with such nearby obstruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists an under-vehicle image display control device that generates a bird's-eye image covering the surroundings of the vehicle, and displays an under-vehicle image together with an image of the vehicle itself in a transparent manner. In addition to onboard cameras such as a rearview camera for imaging the vehicle surroundings, there is provided an onboard under-vehicle camera positioned at the bottom of the vehicle rear to acquire an image immediately under the bottom of the host vehicle, thereby to improve the capability of real-time acquisition of an under-vehicle image along with its accuracy. When the host vehicle travels in reverse, the onboard under-vehicle camera detects whether there is an obstacle in the expected traveling area of the host vehicle. When detecting a moving object in the acquired image, the control device generates and displays a transparent bird's-eye image including a transparent image immediately under the vehicle based on the currently acquired under-vehicle image (e.g., JP-2006-279752-A).